


Sand Between Our Toes

by coveredbyroses



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 10:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17042018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coveredbyroses/pseuds/coveredbyroses
Summary: You and the brothers unwind at the beach.





	Sand Between Our Toes

You settle back into your beach chair, stretch your legs out long as you close your eyes, let the damp breeze toss your hair. The sound of ocean waves curling and crashing into the shore serves as white noise under the weirdly calming squawk of seagulls.

You peel your eyes open at a  _snap-hiss_ , turn your head to find Dean cracking open a beer, his chair creaking as he leans back into it, his blue swim trunks sitting low on his hips. You can’t help but smile as he brings the sweaty can to his lips, throat bobbing with a long swallow. You can see the reflection of the foamy waves in his mirrored aviators.

“What?” He grunts, licking stray drops of the brew as he tilts his head toward you.

“I dunno,” you shrug, smiling shy. “I’m just…happy I guess.”

Dean smiles then, pure and bright. “Yeah. Me too, babe. This is awesome. Thanks for draggin’ us out here.”

“You need it, dude,” you say, straightening your head toward Sam, who’s standing ankle deep in the rolling water, chatting up a raven-haired beach beauty. “You both do.”

“Hey,” Dean says, knuckles brushing at your arm. “You too, you’re right there with us, puttin’ your life on the line. You deserve this as much as we do.”

You look down, suddenly timid. “Yeah,” you say, voice light as you shrug off the moment. “Well, I’ve been to the beach before. Used to go all the time as a kid.” You reach out, lace your fingers with his. “I just think it’s so sad that you’ve never been,” you say, voice shifting into a playful whine, lower lip jutted in a faux-pout.

Dean smiles, and you just know his eyes are rolling behind his sunglasses. He gives your hand a squeeze. 

“Know what else I haven’t done?” he asks, brows bobbing. 

“What’s that?”

His smile is frisky; proud. “Banged ya on a beach.”

Your eyes roll then, lips cracking open on their own, and your head shakes as you fail to reach an immediate comeback.

“Okay, but have you ever  _actually_ had sex on the beach?” you ask him, watching his grin fade. “Ya got sand in…uncomfortable places, rogue seashells up your—”

“Alright!” Dean barks, releasing your hand to wave a stopping gesture at your face. He laughs, juts his chin toward Sam and his mystery lady. “Maybe if Sam gets lucky with Miss Tramp-Stamp over here, we can uh…get the room all to ourselves?” 

“Yeah,” you agree with a slow nod. “And if he crashes and burns, we could always go for a ‘beachside drive’…It’s not like Baby’s never seen us naked before.” 

Dean’s grin returns, “I’m  _really_  liking these options,’ he says, and you can feel your face heat, even under the summer sun.

You clear your throat pointedly, “Okay, enough of that.” You quickly rise to your feet, take Dean’s beer from his hand and down the rest in one gulp before crushing the aluminum and letting it drop to the canvas seat of your chair. “What’s the point of going to the beach if we’re not gonna actually get in the water?” You reach your hand out, fingers wide as you wait for him to take it.

Dean gives you a half-smirk before enveloping your smaller hand with his. He stands, gesturing with his free hand for you to lead the way toward the lapping waves. 

You pass Sam and his catch as you march across the sand. “You won’t be disappointed!” you call out, catching the golden-skinned woman’s attention. The younger Winchester turns at your voice, and you  _beam_ at his mortified expression. 

“She ain’t lyin’!” Dean hollers, joining in. “I mean, he’s a little feminine, but if you can get past th—” His brotherly teasing is cut short when you whack him in the gut.

“Hey guys––thanks!” Sam calls back, voice venomous. “How ‘bout you two fuck off now?” 

You and Dean are still shaking with laughter when you’re waist-deep in saltwater. “We’re such dicks,” you snigger, your toes digging into wet sand as you lift to wrap your arms around Dean’s neck. 

“S’why he loves us,” Dean grins, then ducks down to capture your lips in a warm kiss.


End file.
